zoo_tycoon_wiki_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tesera Alternate Version
Tesara is an inactive Zoo Tycoon fansite and one of the fastest-growing in community history. It has several staff members and has been designed to be family-friendly. It's features include free-use avatars, banners, and wallpapers as well as groups and competitions. It also has exclusives by designers such as Ludozoo, Sophie and Iben. The site has become quite famous within the community for having a fast-growing downloads database in comparison to other websites. It maintains ties with ZTV and also had ties with ZTH until it's closing, and with Environ until it closed. Recently, the root admin Iben left his post as he grew tired of the problems between community sites and because of the disagreements with another admin which he now no longer considers to be a friend. Click here to visit Tesara. 'Zoo Tycoon Volcano's Intervention, and the Attempted Coup. ' In late of 2010, Zoo Tycoon Volcano grew very worried of the on going violations of the rules by the staff administration on Tesara. Citing that they have become " tyrants that abused the people ". When GT was banned on Tesara for voicing his opinion in a debate by AnimeFan, one of Tesara's moderators, the ambassadors from ZTV attempted to convince the staff that the rules need to be reformed and that liberty should be at the key point in the ZT Community. All the ambassdors, (UmbreonShadow, Dragongod, Komori, Extremepieman, and TRR) were consulted with FelixPrismus, a former Ch0de leader, to establish a secret intelligence network to keep tracks on the staff at Tesara and to implement change in a indirect way. This lead to the establishment of the group " The Network ". The Network was a secret intelligence agency on Zoo Tycoon Volcano that was under the supervision of FelixPrismus and Zooa. One of the first operations were to expose AnimeFan's incompetence as a moderator in attempts to make her resign. This was done with provoking her to leave and to constantly call for change. The ambassadors were successful in her resignation. This lead to a very frustrated administration with people such as Sophie and Iben becoming very suspicious of the ambassadors. One the second operations were to expose Iben's incompetence as an administrator in attempts to break down the morale of the administration. An interview was set for Iben on Tesara's success as a forum. This operation included confronting Iben that he was a fraud and a no good administrator, and that the interview was a set up by Iben to flaunt his charisma. Eventually, Iben resigned. Sophie assumed control of Tesara after Iben's departure. Sophie began to believe that Zoo Tycoon Volcano was involved in the incidents leading up to Iben's resignation. One of the last missions of the Network was to overthrow Sophie and to implement a puppet government under the auspice of ZTV. The operation was initiated by FelixPrismus with Manu and RhinoRhanglar as ambassadors who would assume control of Tesara after Sophie's overthrow. Manu outlined in the plan that there would be fake rioting in public against the administration as well as to provoke Sophie to resign. However, the plan was leaked by an inside operative to the Network, Acheron. Acheron leaked the information to Y2J, a Tesara loyalist, who then exposed the Network's plan to the public. This exposure lead to the administration on Tesara to demote and arrest ambassador's UmbreonShadow, Dragongod, Komori, Manu, and RhinoRhanglar. Sophie left in disgust and Jeremonster assumed control. The public was outraged by ZTV's involvement in the attempted coup. This lead to Tesara's demise as the Tesara public saw the attempted coup as an act of defiance by the community. In late of 2010, Zoo Tycoon Volcano was very worried that Tesara would become the next " superforum Tesara has become inactive since the start of 2013 due to Sophie and most of the admins leaving. For a more active forum, please visit Gaia . Sometime in June-July 2013, Tesara was archived, meaning it is no longer accepting new members and probably posts, keeping all the posts and downloads preserved and welcome to guests due to the massive inactivity. Category:Links Category:Stupid BS